Detective William
by Lechuza17
Summary: Hay una gran caso en la ciudad de zootopia. Presas desaparecen sin dejar rastros, pero también depredadores son comido por la tierra. Y el detective William termina involucrado en algo que no se esperaría. (Habrá referencias sobre el mundo y eso puede hacer que cambie la clasificación)


**Bueno este es mi primer fic que escribo para zootopia. Había querido escribir y publicarlo antes desde que vi la película pero ya ven que no susedio. Pero bueno espero que le guste este fic y en especial a ti RED ya que este fic lo hice como tu regalo y para darte las gracias por la portada.**

 **Pero en fin espero que lean mis demás historias. adiós, y nos vemos en la** **próxima.**

* * *

En la parte de Tundra Town, en Zootopia había un jaguar de las nieves en su oficina, en un edificio que no resaltaba de la misma habitad. En la primera habitación estaba sentado en una vieja silla de cuero él detective William. Se encontraba leyendo el periódico de Zootopia, en el periódico decía inauguración del templo Eledismo al oeste de Zootopia. La re apertura de le Bleu Profond, la ciudad de bajo del agua construida por cocodrilos y hipopótamos. Junto con el anuncio de que las persona de Zootopia tomaron el Eledismo (un juego de palabra de elefante y budismo) como religión de Zootopia.

Cuando termino de leer el periódico. William abrió la puerta inferior de su escritorio, sacando una botella de tequila de la marca monte de la silla. Sirviéndose en un vaso y dejando el periódico doblado por la mitad y soltándolo en el lado izquierdo del escritorio.

Se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia su ventana, le quitaba el seguro y abriendo hacia arriba. Saco medio cuerpo y estirándose hacia arriba agarrando una estalagmita de hielo. Volvía a meter su cuerpo adentró de la habitación. Y poniendo el hielo en el vaso y tomando el vaso.

—Brindo por otro día sin casos. —William levantaba su baso y tomando un trago largo.

Se detuvo por un momento y escuchaba el sonido de unas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba. Al escuchar lo tomo el resto del licor y aguardando el vaso con el hielo adentró. Y escuchaba que tocaba la puerta.

—Hola, detective William, está abierto aún.

—Si, pase —se abría la puerta dejando ver a un zorro de color plateado.

—Señor Fox, ya tengo todo. Tome asiento.

William se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación de la derecha, donde se encontraba unos lockes que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Se acercaba y abriendo el cajón que se encontraba medio, viendo barias carpetas. Movía cada carpeta de diferentes colores y tomando uno de color blanco y sin descripción. Cuando termino regreso a su oficina.

—Aquí está, estuve investigando a su esposa por días, ella no tiene cuentas aquí, ni pasa porte sólo descubrí que viene de la gran madre polar.

—Eso ya lo se, ella me dijo que prefería vivir aquí. —Hablaba y asintiendo la cabeza.

—Si, pero te dijo la razón por la que ella se quería casar con usted.

—Ella quiere mi dinero. —contestaba de pronto el señor fox y con sorpresa.

—Seamos realistas, uno, solo tiene dinero suficiente para vivir aquí y tener algunas influencia en las diferentes habitad. Y dos, ella viene de la gran madre polar, y usted sabe que Zootopia no acepta a los de otras regiones que venga a vivir a aquí.

—Si… ya lo sabía. —El señor fox contestaba con molestia y mirando de forma fija a William.

—Ella quiere su nacionalidad para permanecer aquí y traer a su esposo. —Hablaba William sonando como si fuera algo natural.

—Espera ¡que!, ella no me dijo nada de que estaba casada.

—Enserio, piensa que ella le diría eso.

—Si, ella me ama y además revise pon mis contactos del ayuntamiento y ella no está casada. —Hablaba fox con orgullo presumiendo sus contactos del gobierno.

—Enserio piensas que los países del norte le dará información a los de Zootopia. Y además es sencillo darle a los del ayuntamiento un papel en blanco y que lo rellene un estúpido burócrata que le pagará más si te da las respuestas que tú quieres escuchar. —Abría la carpeta meneando las hojas y sacando un par de hojas y entregándosela a señor fox. —Si revisará bien encontraría que ella se divorció hace 3 meses.

—Ves no está casada, ya está divorciada. —Rechazaba las hojas cuando escucho lo último.

—Puede ver las fechas y recordar en cuando la conoció. —El señor Fox agarraba las hojas que le daba y abría los ojos mientras revisaba las fechas del certificado de divorcio junto con unos boletos de avión a Zootopia.

—Fue a ser poco tiempo, o no.

—No tienes ninguna evidencia de que ella quiera volver con él.

William levantaba algunas hojas del la carpeta y sacando un objeto envuelto en papel color café. Y mientras que el señor Fox le daba un pequeño fajo de billetes de 50 dólares, le daba primero el dinero y después recibiendo el objeto.

—Aquí esta, pero señor Fox déjeme darle un consejo. Es mejor que confíe en mí palabra y que no habrá ese sobre. —Hablaba William aguardando el pequeño fajo dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón.

El zorro miraba con duda el pequeño sobre, y sólo pasaba una garra por el borde del sobre y viéndolo con indecisión. Al final de poco tiempo el jalaba el borde rasgando una pequeña abertura y viéndolo a su prometida feliz. El sólo agarraba todo el papel que podía y arrojándolo al suelo, quedándose con un paquete de fotos.

Cada foto que pasaba por su mano, se encontraba con su prometida con un zorro del mismo tono de pelaje con ojos amarillos acostado en un auto.

—Maldito bastardo, te atreves a cobrarme y darme fotos trucadas. —Le arrojaba el paquete de fotos al pecho del jaguar, mientras que el señor Fox Se levantaba. —No pienso pagarte el tiempo extra por unas fotos trucadas, recibirás lo que mereces maldito estafador. —Se iba azotando sus pies y la puerta escuchando todo lo que hacía hasta que llegaba hasta su carro y aceleraba bruscamente.

—Porque cada día hay un idiota cayendo en la misma trampa. Malditos idiotas. —Se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y viendo el techo.

Se quedaba quieto sólo observando hasta que sintió algo que se movía en su bolsillo, y sacando su celular y viendo que era un número privado.

—Hola. —Contestaba William sin ninguna emoción.

—William soy bogo, quieres ir por unos tragos.

—Día difícil, o día estúpido.

—Tú que crees.

—Ambos. Bien, en donde te veo. —Decía sin dejar de ver el techo junto con una sonrisa burlona.

—En el bar sauce.

—Bien voy enseguida.

Se levantaba de su silla yendo al cuarto de la izquierda, donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Abría su closet sacando una chaqueta con un gorro de lluvia. Y salía de su oficina cerrándola con llave.

Al salir del edificio William empezó a caminar a la estación de tren de Zootopia. Caminaba por las áreas del tren viendo que todos estaban con sus celulares revisando sus mensajes y escribiéndolo, otro tomando fotos de ellos mismo, y junto con algunos amigos y las crías jugando con sus consolas portátiles o celulares.

Al estar en el área donde se encontraba los trenes para el distrito forestal se detenía. Miraba como llegaba su tren dejando salir primero a los animales más pequeños corriendo lo más rápido que podía y algunos pasando sobre los pies de William y alado. Solo se quedaba quieto esperando Que abriera la segunda puerta. De pronto los demás puertas se abrieron dejando salir a los animales más grandes en una manera de una estampida. Mientras que William empujaba para entrar. Al entrar escuchaba una campana seguro del cerrar de las puertas. Veía como los animales que intentaba entrar al tren se detuvieron de entra como algunos también dejaron de intentar salir.

En el tren todos los animales estaban pegados con todos excepto algunos animales que consiguieron asiento. William miraba por la ventana como pasaba los ventiladores gigantes y entrando por un túnel que dividía el habitad, al final del túnel fueron recibidos por la lluvia haciendo saber que su parada se acercaba, dejo de mirar la ventana poniendo su atención en la puerta. Viendo a un búfalo de agua más pequeño que bogo, pero siendo más grande que él.

—Disculpe voy a bajar en la siguiente parada. —Hablaba William tocando el hombro del búfalo.

—Si está bien. —Contestaba de forma desinteresada y abriendo su botella de agua.

—Se lo digo para que no lo empujé.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente parada, todos los animales se empezaban a preparar para salir. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todos salieron corriendo empujando a todos y sacando algunos que no se movían o que evitaba que lo sacara del tren.

Cuando William vio abrirse las puertas se abalanzó a la puerta. Empujando al búfalo de su camino y llegando a la salida. Cuando salió se alejaba unos metros y volteando la mirada atrás, y mirando cómo era la misma situación en cada parada.

Empezó a caminar a la salida de la estación viendo como el agua de arriba, bajaba por las escaleras y terminando en un drenaje. Sólo caminaba agarrándose del barandal y subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegaba a la banqueta. Cuando llegó arriba sacaba de su chamara su célula y escribiendo el nombre del bar. Cuando tuvo la dirección caminaba hasta que llegó a una zona de clase media y en la esquina se encontraba un edificio con forma de un sauce llorón.

Una edificación de dos piso que pasaba de los 6 metros en total, Se encontraba hecho la mayor parte del mismo sauce pero con algunos parte echas de metal pero con un contrachapado de sauce haciendo parecer que era natural, haciéndose pasar como si fuera simples ramas.

—Creo que ya cambiaste tu estilo en donde beber, bogo.

Con ese comentario al aire empezó a caminar a donde estaba la puerta. Empujaba la puerta encontrándose con el bar. Estaba echo por adentro de madera pero demostrando que no estaba echo de la madera del sauce, a su alrededor de la barra se encontraba una fila de sillas y mesas en forma de línea hasta topar con pared. William se acercaba a la barra y sentándose, después levantaba su mano, haciendo que viniera el cantinero.

El cantinero era un caballo de casi 40 años con un gesto amargado y con una barriga que se notaba, llevaba una playera blanca, junto con un chaleco y pantalón de color negro y una corbata color verde oscuro.

—Vas a querer algo de la cocina, porque en 20 minutos cierra. —Lo decía el caballo de momento y después dándole la carta.

—Si, tiene chapulines aquí... —William veía el gafete del cantinero. —Bojack.

—Si algo para tomar.

—Sírvame una Cuba libre.

—Está bien. —caminaba a la puerta que dirigía a La Cocina y saliendo después de escuchar que gritaba la orden y después de decirle empezó a preparar y entregarlo.

William empezó a tomar mientras esperaba a bogo. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse. Cuando alguien entro, volteaba la mirada de un lado a otro hasta que vio a William. Bogo iba caminando hacia la barra y tomando asiento a su lado.

—Hola Wulfano. —Decía bogo de momento y alzando el brazo para llamar a Bojack.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así. Le entregaba un plato lleno de chapulines y dejándoselo enfrente de William, y volteando la mirada a bogo.

—Porque no. Cantinero lo mismo que toma el —decía bogo con voz fuerte al cantinero, pero Bojack permanecía con su rostro amargado mientras se iba.

—Tu sabes su significado —agarraba unos cuantos chapulines y comiéndoselo.

—Sí, el viejo cuervo. —Decía bogo como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Sólo me llamaste para decirme eso.

—Es muy obvio que no. —llegaba Bojack y dejando una cuba libre enfrente de bogo. —Oh, gracias. No sólo fue un día duro.

—Otra vez la coneja y el zorro.

—No ellos están de vacaciones. Son los nuevos oficiales y la nueva ley de paralizadores.

—Sí, pensé que vetaría la ley de inmovilizadores electrónico, pero después de los aulladores...

—Empezaron a temer que pasaría si los tranquilizante no funciona rápido. —Levantaba su vaso, bogo y tomando un par de trago. Dejando casi vacío el basó.

—Tu sabes que el miedo de la persona hacen que busque una forma de sentirse tranquilo a cualquier precio. —Levantaba la garra, haciendo que Bojack llegara enfrente de ellos. —Otra Cuba libre-

—que sean dos. —Lo decía bogo con voz, que no sabías de que humor se encuentra. —Sí. No esperaba que pasara, y mucho menos que se permitiera con los herbívoros.

—Ya sabes el dicho, todos peludos o todos pelones.

—Tal vez... pero los carnívoros tiene una ventaja-

—Insectívoro, bogo. Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo que no comemos carne.

—Y no te cansas de comer eso. —Regresaba Bojack y dejando una cuba libre enfrente de cada uno. Después se iba sin decir nada.

—Por qué no comes uno y me lo dices. —Agarraba William un chapulín de su plato y acercándolo a bogo.

—No, ya lo hice una vez. Y no volverá a pasar.

William comía el chapulines que le ofrecía a bogo y después tomó barios tragos de su bebida mientras que bogo apena tomaba. En todo el tiempo que pasaba solo hablaban de las cosas que le pasaron, cuando William terminó se bebida llamo de nuevo a Bojack y pidiendo un whisky doble en las rocas. Cuando estaba casi por terminar su whisky, bogo estaba por la mitad de su segundo trago.

—Y bueno, en que momento me lo pedirías. —Hablaba William de momento haciendo que bogo lo mirara.

—Pedir, ¿que? —Hablaba bogo desconcertado.

—Te conozco bogo y esa chamara se nota más hinchada y con forma rectangular, y tu placa siempre la pones sujeto a tu cinturón.

—Bueno, ya que sabes. Cual será tu respuesta.

—No, bogo. Ya te lo dicho varias veces. decidí salirme de la policía por la incompetencia y corrupción.

—Eso que llamas incompetencia se llama leyes.

—Y como llamas a la compra de policía.

—Sólo fueron tres y eso paso ase varios años.

—No, prefiero seguir como ahora.

—Anda tómalo como un favor a tu antiguo compañero y además me ayudarás a controlar a esos dos.

—Déjame pensarlo. —Se levantaba William de su asiento y tomando el resto del whisky en un trago. —Te lo diré después bogo. —dejaba un par de billete de cincuenta y empezando a caminar a la salida pero tambaleándose —Adiós, bogo.

—Yo también sé qué significa eso contigo. —Hablaba bogo en voz baja y tomando un trago de su Cuba libre.

Caminando por la calle de Tundra Town, Willian intentaba no caer al suelo cuando llegó a su edificio. Subía las escaleras tambaleándose y esforzándose en abrir la puerta. Al abrí la puerta se encontraba en plena oscuridad. Palpaba por toda la pared buscada donde estaba el interruptor de luz. Cuando logro encenderlo se dirigía a donde estaba su cuarto. Cuando llegó lo suficiente mente cerca de su cama se desplomaba y cerrando sus ojos. Cuando empezaba a roncar escuchaba que alguien tocaban la puerta, haciendo que abriera los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Maldecía entre dientes y caminando aún de un lado a otro.

—Quien es... —Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su mandíbula haciendo que terminara boca arriba. Volteaba la mirada a donde le dieron el golpe, viendo un gran oso polar entrando por la puerta.

—El señor Fox te manda esto.

El oso levantaba su pata derecha y dirigiéndola a la cabeza de William, antes de que lo golpeara movía su cabeza, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo. Después de esquivarlos levanto las dos manos la izquierda agarrando su pierna mientras que la derecha daba un golpe de mano abierta en el lado opuesto de su rodilla. Haciendo que cayera el oso en el suelo mientras que se apoyaba con la pared e intentando recuperarse del golpe.

Mientras que el oso se apoyaba en cuatro patas y levantaba la cabeza mirando a donde se levantaba William. Se ponía de pie lo más rápido que podía y se arrojaba a donde estaba William haciendo que chocara contra la pared y levantándolo por la cintura.

Solo William levantaba el puño dándole tres golpe en la cara. Haciendo que solo el oso apretara más el agarre y haciendo que William diera un grito ahogado, volvía a levantar la misma mano y dándole un puñetazo pero dirigiéndose a la mandíbula, al tercer golpe hizo que el oso aflojara el agarre pero sin soltarlo ni bajarlo. Aprovechaba el afloje de su agarre para acercarse a la pared y dándose un impulso a su pierna y dirigiéndola a la boca de su estómago. Haciendo que el oso lo dejara caer, mientras que el oso daba unos pasos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

William se levantaba y viendo que el oso polar aún no se recuperaba aprovechaba para que llegara a él y dándole un golpe en la cara, Haciendo mover apenas. Cuando le daba otro golpe, el oso agarro su muñeca y poniéndose erguido, lo levantaba con su otra garra y sujetando su brazo y arrojándolo a la pared.

El oso se levantaba más rápido que podía. Y solo William veía que el oso se dirigía a donde estaba, arrojada un puñetazo a donde se encontraba William. Después del golpe lo agarraba del cuello y apretándolo con sus dos manos y separándola una de otra mientras lo levantaba. Y William solo se meneaba intentando zafarse de su agarre o tratando de acercándose a una pared.

William se balanceaba de un lado a otro viendo, hasta que vio que el oso dejaba un gran espacio de su brazo al otro. Utilizaba como apoyo las manos del oso sujetándolo con sus propias manos y levantando su cuerpo de momento y dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que lo soltara y caminara hacia atrás hasta que llegaba a lado de la puerta principal, sin perder el equilibrio pero tambaleándose.

Mientras que William se acercaba a donde el oso a un se estaba tambaleando. El oso intentaba golpearlo de forma lenta y torpe. Pero William agarraba de manera fácil su mano y su brazo dirigiéndolo su peso a la puerta. Haciendo que chocara con la cara con la puerta y dejándola una gran marca en la puerta.

William se ponía de manera más erguida que podía e intentando recuperar su aliento. Se dirigía a su escritorio que permanecía en orden después de eso. Abría uno de sus cajones inferiores donde estaba su botella y haciéndola a un lado y sacando unas esposa de plástico gruesas y poniéndoselas al oso mientras a un seguía noqueado. Después de eso caminaba a su ventana, sacando su garra y tomando la nieve que podía tener en su garra, poniéndosela en su hombro, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y presionando el marcado rápido.

—Hola, policía de Zootopia. Soy William Wulfano colmillo.

—En que lo puedo ayudar —Contestaba una vos de mujer del otro lado.

—Acabo de sufrir una agresión de un oso polar.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —Contestaba de manera alterada.

—Sí, está inconsciente ahora. Pero puede mandar una patrulla. Vivo en él habita de Tundra Tonw, ya he llamado antes. —Hablaba William intentando calmar a quien estaba del otro lado.

—Enviaremos una patrulla de inmediato.

—Por cierto, puede no mencionarle nada de esto al jefe bogo.

—Si... esta bien señor —Hablaba de manera dudosa.

—Gracias.

Permanecía William meneando la nieve en su hombro y parte de su cara hasta que se derretía, el oso polar empezó a despertarse y se movía de un lado a otro en el suelo.

—Que...Que paso. —El oso levantaba la cabeza y sintiendo que no podía mover bien sus manos. —Tú, suéltame. —Intentaba romper las esposa y ponerse de pie.

—Te importaría callarte, me sigue doliendo la cabeza. —Hablaba William con molestia y viendo que el oso dejaba de intentar de moverse tan bruscamente pero buscando la manera de liberarse.

Ambos animales se quedaron mirando a los ojos con ira y sin decir nada.

—Y ahora que, vas a preguntarme por qué me mando o quien.

—Te mandaron por qué dije algo que no le gusto. Y además me lo dijiste cuando llegaste. No, solo te mantendré aquí hasta que te lleven.

—Espera, llevarme, quien. —Reaccionaba el oso de manera asustada e intentando de nuevo de zafarse de las esposas.

—De la policía, quien mas. —Cuando escucho eso, el oso se quedaba quieto mientas veía a William.

—Entonces que vas a suceder. —Preguntaba como si hubiera algo más de tras de lo que decía.

—Lo normal te llevarán a la estación, te tomará las huellas y una foto, estarás preso por unos días y saldrás libre. Pero si te atreves a venir aquí el que te lleve no será una patrulla, entiendes. Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a tu jefe si llega a mandar a alguien más, quiero que le hagas saber que se dónde están sus mayores activos.

Solo seguía quieto mientas que William seguía sobándose el lado de la cara donde lo golpeo. Al pasar 14 minutos escucharon el sonido de las sirenas y viendo las luces rojo y azul que pasaba por la ventana. William caminaba a donde estaba la ventana y viendo que había dos patrullas. En una de ellas era más grande y salía un elefante junto con un leona que le llegaba a los hombros. William permanecía viendo hasta que vio que bajaba el jefe bogo de la patrulla.

—Mierda.

—Ahora que pasa —El oso levantaba la cabeza y viendo cómo se movía William de un lado a otro, levantando algunas cosas que se cayeron en la pelea. Al terminar de levantar una silla levantaba su orejas.

William solo guardaba silencio y dirigiéndose a la puerta y haciendo pasar al elefante y a la leona. Seguía viendo el pasillo hasta que llego el jefe bogo, quedándose de pie en un lado que no podía molestar a los demás ofíciales. Miraba mientras que la leona y el elefante levantaban al oso y sacando del edificio. Pero el jefe bogo permanecía adentro y esperando que sacara al oso. Se quedaba en silencio hasta que dejaron de escuchar los pasos de los oficiales y cerraron la puerta y bogo empezó a hablar algo molesto.

—Estas son las cosas que te puedes evitar si aun estuvieras en la policía.

—No me des el sermón de siempre, esta vez no fue tan malo vez. —Señalaba al escritorio y el lugar casi en orden mientras que bogo miraba con detalle todo lo que podía ver. —Mejor dime como te diste cuenta.

—Le di la orden a los que están a cargo de las llamadas. Avisarme cada ves que te metes en estas mierdas.

—Ya te lo dije, y dime cuanto tiempo tardara adentro por lo que hizo.

—El tiempo que tenga que estar, al final la justicia funciona. Somos lo único que impide que la gente se ataque entre sí misma.

—Si, si, si. Pero aun así los que son herbívoros o carnívoros buscara la manera de tener el poder para hacer sufrir a las personas que odia, y lo peor nos usa para arrestarlo y decirle a todos los medio que es un criminal y que fue la ley que lo atrapo. Y si nos equivocamos solo lo sacamos y le decimos un lo "siento" por encerrarlo tanto tiempo y manchar su nombre. Lo que tu llamas leyes yo lo llamo la arma perfecta. No me interesa, al menos cuando juego con alguien las reglas ya está dicho.

Se que daba mirando William con ira mientras que bogo lo miraba de la misma forma, y dando un bufido y hablando con el tono de siempre.

—Como quieras.

Empezaba a caminar, solo escuchaba los paso cuando bajaba las escaleras. William caminaba a donde estaba su habitación y entrando a las cobijas, esperando que nadie más llegara a molestar otra vez.

William despertaba a mediodía. Se levantaba y dirigiéndose al baño de adentro de su habitación. Al salir del baño se dirigía a la habitación donde estaban los archivos. Caminaba a un lado de los casilleros a donde se encontraba y enfrente había un horno de microondas y junto un libro de la recopilación de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe.

Sacaba algunas galletas rellenas de mermelada del refrigerador y metiéndolo al horno de microondas, cuando las galletas estuvieron listas, agarraba algunas carpeta de diferentes colores y caminaba a su escritorio mientras comía las galletas, y leyendo cada caso en su escritorio.

La primera carpeta que tomo era de un caso de una familia bien acomodada, que peleaba la herencia de su padre. El que peleaba por tener todo era entre su madre y su hija, y ya que la mujer que lo contrató dijo que buscará entre su pasado y que podía encontrar para que ella no tuviera la herencia, pero al final no se encontraba nada fuera de la ley. Trágicamente a la señora no le gustara escuchar eso.

El Segundo caso era un robo en una oficina de un abogado, donde lo único que se llevaron de valor fue todo el dinero de la caja fuerte, pero lo único que faltaba más era un caso que llevaba el abogado hace varios meses de una Pandilla criminal.

El último caso era un supuesto Homicidio, pero al final no tenía ninguna razón para que lo asesinaran. Al revisar los antecedentes, el hombre tenía depresión hace barios años, había dejado las terapia pero había conservado el gusto de tomar los antidepresivo. Él había cometido suicidio ya que la última vez que había tomado fue hacer 5 días, tiempo suficiente para que la droga saliera de su cuerpo y no se mostrará en los análisis toxicológicos.

Mientras seguía leyendo el último caso William escuchaba las pisadas de unos cascos y haciendo sonar las tablas por el peso. Cada paso que daba le hacía saber que especie era, cuando llego a pocos metros de la oficina William se mantenía quieto viendo que hacia aquí.

—Hola, buscó al detective William.

—Está abierto. —Después de eso abría la puerta una gacela con los cuernos algo curveado y tenía el pelaje casi negro pero con pequeño detalles de café.

—Disculpe, es William.

—Si en que la puedo ayudar. —cerraba el caso que leía y viéndola fijamente.

—Es que… escuche e sufrido una gran pérdida, mi hermano desapareció hace 3 días y no e sabido que hacer más.

—Lo siento pero no quiero ofenderla, pero por qué no fue a la policía. Y como supo de mí.

—Es por qué la policía busca también a otras personas, y se que ellos apenas buscará a mi hermano. Y escuche que ayudó a se tiempo a una de mis amigas, se llama Jessica, Jessica Silvestre.

—Si la recuerdo, me puede decir el nombre de tu hermano y donde fue la última vez que lo vio.

—la ultima vez fue en su departamento, en la sabana fue en la noche. La policía me avisó y me han dicho que párese que lucharon adentro, no sabe si fue un robo que salió mal. Pero se que me puedes ayudar verdad.

William se quedaba mirando por un momento su escritorio y después sacaba un pequeño papel junto con una pluma, anotaba algo y pasándolo a la gacela.

—Estos es el precio de cada día más tiempo extra, los gastos van aparte.

Agarraba el papel de manera lenta viéndolo por un momento y viéndolo a el con un rostro de impresión.

—E... es... esto es algo caro.

-Perder.

—Pero Jessica le cobro-

—El precio fue menos, ya que su caso fue seguir a una persona y saber qué hacía, el suyo es buscar a donde está. —se quedaba viendo por un momento el papel que le había entregado William y viéndolo a el.

—Está bien, sé que cobra primero. —Habría su pequeña bolsa y sacando un fajo de con una etiqueta con 1000 dólares.

—bien, necesito que ponga su número de teléfono o una forma de contactarla.

Escribía en una hoja un teléfono junto a un correo, le pasaba el papel a William mientras que ella se ponía pie y caminaba a la salida con una cara molesta.

Después de unos minutos después de que Jessica se fue. Se puso de pie yendo a la otra habitación agarrando una chamara y saliendo.

William se encontraba enfrente de las oficinas de policía de Zootopia con un rostro molesto, cuando estaba adentro veía como animales de Zootopia entraban y la mayoría junto a un oficial. Se dirigía a donde estaba Garraza y viendo que comía unas donas junto con una malteada.

—Hola.

—Hola, en que puedo ayudarlo.

—Me gustaría hablar con bogo.

—Esta un poco ocupado, le esta dando las misiones a los oficiales solo-

—Tranquilo lo espero adentro de su oficina. —Decía William caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Pero, pero, no le gustara —Salía Garraza de donde estaba y empezando a perseguirlo lenta mente.

—Tranquilo solo dígale que esta adentro William. Y no intente abrirla puerta, solo la desbloqueare cuando este bogo. y no intente romper la puerta le pondré enfrente de la puerta el retrato firmado de Gazelle y saben que se molestara mas con quien destruyo que con quien entro a su oficina. —Lo decía en voz alta para que los demás oficiales no intentara detenerlo y que siguiera con sus cosas. Mientras que William se dirigía a la oficina de bogo.

Al estar adentro de la oficina de bogo. William cerraba la puerta con seguro y agarrando la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de bogo y poniéndolo sobre la perilla y dejando dos patas al aire. Al terminar de atrabancar las puerta buscaba en sus cajones su cuadro firmado por Gazelle y poniéndolo arriba de la silla, en forma que terminara equilibrado.

Se sentaba en la silla de bogo y entrando a sus archivos viendo los casos del algunos animales desaparecidos en los últimos 2 meses, revisaba que fueron barios animales que eran depredadores y presas.

—¡Que, hizo que! —Se escuchaba la voz de bogo en la planta baja.

Se escuchaba como templaba el piso, mientras que William cerraba todo los archivos y se ponía de pie. Corría hasta la puerta mientras se escuchaba más fuerte como llegaba bobo.

—Alto, enfrente de la puerta está el retrato de ella firmada. —William hablaba de forma fuerte y apoyándose en la pared de lado de la puerta.

—Más te bale salir de mi oficina, y si lo rompes ya veras. —Gritaba con fuerza y golpeando la pared donde se apoyaba William.

—Bien, pero antes que nada tengo que preguntarte algo.

—¡Que! —Gritaba con fuerza.

—Por qué no an dicho nada de los animales perdidos. —Contestaba William con voz normal e intentando que su voz no sonara entrecortada. Guardaba silencio bogo, haciendo que William se pusiera tenso.

—Destraba la puerta y te lo explico. —Hablaba con voz tranquila, haciendo saber que ya no estaba furioso.

Quitaba la foto de la silla y poniéndolo en el escritorio, cuando destrababa la puerta quitando la silla y el seguro lo habría lentamente viendo a bogo en frente de la puerta con el mismo rostro molesto de siempre, pero entrando sin decirle nada, William solo cerraba la puerta.

—Volvieron los aulladores. —Hablaba William después de que bogo no hablaba cuando cerró la puerta.

—No lose, al principio pensé que eran, ya que los primeros que desaparecieron fueron un cerdo, un venado, una cabra. Pero el siguiente fue un lobo. —Movía su silla y sentándose en el.

—Se lo dijeron a Judy y Nick. —Hablaba William tomando ha siento enfrente de bogo.

—Si.

—Y a que llegaron.

—Piensan que no son los aulladores, ya que no habido robo de cebollas ni a habido ataque en público como la última vez.

—Ellos no están de vacaciones, verdad.

—Intente que descasaran pero ellos no quisieron y buscan nuevas pistas. Como te enteraste.

—Empieza a haber rumores entre las persona, por eso me llamaste ayer.

—Eso y que son molestos los novatos. Escucha, William. No necesito que seas policía oficial mente, puede ser un asesor y ayudarme debes en cuando.

William miraba a bogo con un gesto entre molesto y confundido, se mantenía quieto meneando sus garras en el escritorio hasta que se detuvo.

—Está bien, pero quiero contar con los recursos de un policía.

Se ponía de pie bogo y caminando a donde estaba William.

—Está bien. Empezarás mañana por la mañana. Y por cierto. —Le daba un golpe en el brazo de William asiendo que se quejara. —No vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina así.

* * *

 **Espero su críticas y que lean mis demás historias.**


End file.
